Gusto por el terror
by Nicorinth
Summary: Porque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, a él le encantaban las películas de terror. HaruMako; leve NagiRei y RinAi.


**Mi **intención era publicar este fanfic en celebración del día de muertos (adoro esa celebración) pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta las fechas ya habían pasado y el fic seguía incompleto. Así que finjamos que vivimos en un mundo feliz y alegre en donde todavía estamos celebrando a los muertos.

**Ad**vertencias: Contenido ligeramente fuerte; ligero yaoi.

**Ni **Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple placer de escribir y divertirme.

* * *

**Gusto por el terror**

Esto era una tortura psicológica.

Una cruel y despiadada tortura psicológica.

¿Pero por qué no había dicho o hecho algo para impedirlo?

Simple; porque no quería arruinar la emoción que provocaba la celebración de una festividad extranjera que le permitiera pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. No era capaz de ello, por eso simplemente dejó que Nagisa insertara la película en el reproductor para que inmediatamente una serie de escenas sombrías y tenebrosas inundaran la pantalla desde la primera toma; el de ojos esmeralda tembló ligeramente viendo las escalofriantes figuras que adornaban el menú. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se desarrollaría tan macabra historia.

Los seis chicos empezaron a acomodarse con cuidado sobre el piso, en medio de un cuarto oscuro cuya única y escasa fuente de luz provenía de la televisión.

Makoto se tomó un tiempo para observar interesado cómo, incluso en medio de las penumbras, Nagisa era capaz de correr rápidamente por la habitación, sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos y acomodando en el suelo varios platos de comida chatarra a la disposición de todos para después aventarse sobre el cuerpo de un desprevenido Rei, tumbándolo y riéndose por ello.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —se oyó el reclamo del joven de lentes, seguido por la escandalosa carcajada del bermejo.

El ojiverde sonrío nervioso por lo divertido que había resultado la escena, buscando relajarse.

El rubio tomó el poder sobre el control remoto y se sentó junto a su compañero atleta, quien recién se recuperaba del golpe recibido y se acomodaba en una posición que resultase agradable para él, quedando muy cerca del más pequeño.

—Rin-senpai —escuchó de pronto Makoto, no muy lejos de sí—, ¿la película da mucho miedo?

—No lo sé, Ai —contestó el otro, calmadamente—; pero no te preocupes, es sólo ficción —aseguró al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la superficie de madera y el chico de cabellos plateados imitaba sus acciones, sentándose junto a él—. No va a pasar nada malo —añadió, acariciándole la cabeza con una mano y despeinándolo en el acto.

Ver la sonrisa que el pequeño peli plata le otorgó a Rin le produjo a Makoto una sensación agradable que logró relajarlo un poco más.

—¡Reproducir! —sin embargo, bastó esa simple acción del pequeño blondo para que sus músculos se tensaran de nuevo y todo tipo de pensamientos escalofriantes llenaran su cabeza.

Se sentó en el suelo, deslizándose con rigidez y enroscando sus manos en su pantalón, apretando fuertemente la tela en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Por un instante, se perdió de la realidad, ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor y que le había inspirado un poco más de valentía, para concentrar su mirar en el siniestro rostro que empezaba a proyectarse en la pantalla y le daba la bienvenida al filme, sonriéndole en una tétrica combinación de burla y placer, mofándose de él.

Todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de esa imagen, olvidándose incluso de su propia existencia, concentrado en el ser ante sí, con una poderosa ansiedad recorriéndole el interior, haciéndole sentir temor.

Él ya no se daba cuenta de nada ni de nadie; pero alguien se daba cuenta de él.

Haruka había estado observándolo desde el inicio, notando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos, sabiendo que Makoto realmente no deseaba ver esa película pero que no se negaría ante el deseo de los demás.

Con sutileza se había sentado junto a él, mirando atentamente su rostro pálido que proyectaba una clara mueca de espanto; dirigió su vista al televisor observando un ser grotesco que observaba de cerca a un grupo de personas que acampaban en un solitario bosque para, posteriormente, voltear a ver a su amigo una vez más.

—Makoto —le llamó suavemente para atraer su atención—. Makoto —repitió un poco más fuerte al no tener buenos resultados con el primer llamado.

El muchacho más alto volteó a verlo con angustia, saliendo de su trance momentáneo y relajando sus gestos al toparse con los profundos ojos del moreno. Haru siguió mirándole con insistencia, sabiendo que entendería el mensaje a pesar de que se encontraban entre tan poca iluminación.

El ojioliva sonrió y se acercó al morocho, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que el nadador le ofrecía; se acomodó a sus espaldas y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, casi usándolo como barrera entre él y el horrible ser ficticio que se proyectaba en el televisor.

—Gracias, Haru —susurró en su oído con gran alivio.

Sin responder, regresó su vista a la película prestándole atención a la trama por primera vez desde que había comenzado.

Aunque Haruka no lo admitiera en voz alta, a él realmente le agradaban las películas de terror y, en general, todas las cosas escalofriantes que pudiesen causar miedo, no tanto porque le gustase sentir el suspenso y la emoción de la incertidumbre ante lo desconocido, sus razones eran más bien personales.

La intriga empezó a desarrollarse dentro del largometraje, mostrando a una horrible y sanguinaria criatura que habitaba en las profundidades del bosque; se trataba de un espécimen muy extraño que misteriosamente había sobrevivido a lo largo de los siglos y que se alimentaba de los seres vivos, entre los cuales los seres humanos encabezaban la lista de sus banquetes favoritos. Y por supuesto, le fascinaba jugar con su comida. Un grupo de doce adolescentes revoltosos, con alcohol y hormonas aceleradas, habían sido lo suficientemente ingenuos como para establecer un campamento nocturno en una de las partes más aisladas del bosque, cayendo en el hábitat del monstruo. Éste se relamía las fauces de sólo verlos saltar alegres frente a la hoguera.

El argumento se desarrollaba con viveza, pues pronto todos los jóvenes se encontraban con grandes cantidades de alcohol corriendo por sus vías sanguíneas y haciendo estragos en su organismo, motivándolos a hacer temerarias exploraciones por el bosque divididos en pequeños grupos.

El protagonista de la historia, un joven de amarilla cabellera y valor envidiable, se había moderado en su consumo y ahora cargaba con un amigo borracho que, en su etílico entusiasmo, había salido corriendo por un sendero con destino incierto, siguiendo a, lo que él decía, era un conejo blanco con una calculadora entre las patas.

—Te digo, hacía enormes cálculos matemáticos en fracciones de segundo —hablaba el ebrio joven, tratando de convencer a su amigo—. Si logro atraparlo lo usaré en el examen de la siguiente semana —declaraba triunfal, viendo en su imaginación una hermosa calificación plasmada en su boleta.

—Esas cosas no existen; tomaste demasiado —trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Y aunque atrapases a ese conejo, dudo que te dejen usarlo en la prueba.

—Sólo me tienes envidia porque yo podré usar al conejo y tú no —seguía con su obstinación, reclinando aún más su peso sobre el otro chico—. Vamos, admítelo; y si lo haces te pasaré las respuestas.

—Si lo admito, ¿te callarás? —propuso una mejor opción, aumentando el agarre en la cintura del adolescente y afirmando su caminar. Si seguían así, sería cuestión de tiempo para que ambos visitasen el suelo.

Por otra parte, el resto del grupo de los chicos no se quedaban inactivos ante las cámaras; especialmente aquellos cuya muerte ya era inminente.

De hecho, a cada paso, gruñido, frase, sonido extraño o movimiento insólito, Makoto apretaba su agarre sobre la camisa de su amigo y se encogía sobre su asiento, ocultando parcialmente su rostro y sacudiendo ligeramente el cuerpo de Haruka.

El nadador le prestó poca importancia a las acciones del más alto y tomó algunas papas fritas entre sus dedos con un claro destino hacia su boca, mordiéndolas y saboreando su crujiente y salado sabor, para seguir mirando la pantalla.

Un reducido grupo de tres chicas corrían por el bosque en una ilusoria y tambaleante carrera para ver quién era la más rápida en su elevado estado de ebriedad, pero tuvieron que frenar cuando una de ellas chocó contra un árbol y se lastimó la quijada. Las otras dos jóvenes rompieron a reír, agarrándose el abdomen y aguantando las ganas de orinarse ahí mismo.

—No… es… gracioso —rebatió la chica, sobándose el mentón, en un vano intento para que sus compañeras se calmasen. La sangre le resbalaba por las manos y las risas no paraban—. De verdad me duele —se quejó.

Y en el instante siguiente unas potentes garras destazaron el cuerpo de las otras dos muchachas en cuestión de segundos dejando sus vísceras al descubierto y salpicando a la joven lastimada con los fluidos corporales de sus compañeras, ahora muertas.

Unos fornidos brazos rodearon el pecho de Haruka con energía envolviéndolo en un intenso abrazo, tan repentinamente que mandó a volar sus papitas al suelo, de la pura impresión.

Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño chillido resonó por la habitación lo que ocasionó que girara levemente el cuello para ver a un pequeño chico ocultando el semblante en el pecho de su superior, aferrándose fuertemente a la chaqueta que portaba el pelirrojo. Mientras por el otro lado, Nagisa gritaba de emoción y Rei miraba la pantalla petrificado, con los lentes fuera de lugar.

Una vez más, ignoró a quienes estaban a su alrededor y se fijó en las papas esparcidas por el piso. Qué desperdicio. Suspiró en resignación y estiró su mano para tomar comida de otro plato cercano.

Mientras al otro lado de la pantalla, la fémina sobreviviente había emprendido un apresurado galope, tropezando con los arbustos y rocas circundantes, oscilando entre la maleza y huyendo de la espeluznante criatura que gruñía y gemía en gozo, devorándose el cadáver de sus amigas mientras ella lloraba por su pérdida y por el enorme susto que había pasado.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que la energía del abrazo de Makoto había disminuido considerablemente, sus brazos aún lo rodeaban por completo, limitando los movimientos del pelinegro, sin embargo decidió no decir nada puesto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto y dejó que el castaño conservara esa posición. Sabía que el ojiverde no lo hacía completamente a propósito, más bien era el miedo que sentía lo que lo impulsaba a actuar así. Se llevó una palomita a la boca mientras volvía a centrarse en la televisión.

En ella, el protagonista había encontrado, por azares del destino cinematográfico, las inconfundibles y desmesuradamente grandes huellas de la criatura, mientras su amigo se apoyaba en un árbol y sacaba toda la comida y la toxina de su cuerpo, derramándolo sobre la tierra en profundas arcadas. Ambos eran enfocados con frecuencia en su intento por resolver los misterios que se ocultaban en ese bosque y las conjeturas empezaron a salir de los labios del actor principal, dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros y él se encontraban en un verdadero peligro. Rápidamente ayudó a su amigo a enderezarse y caminaron por una senda que, él creía, llevaba de regreso al campamento. Se había dado cuenta de que tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente o posiblemente no volverían a ver la luz del sol.

—¿Una terrible criatura sedienta de sangre? —cuestionaba su mareado camarada—. Y tú decías que la idea del conejo con calculadora era absurda.

—No, no lo entiendes —trataba de explicarse el chico—. Esto es real; estamos en peligro. Debemos encontrar a los demás y advertirles. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Y dices que no bebiste demasiado? ¡Mi trasero! Estás igual que yo —coronó su frase con una escandalosa risa—. ¡Ah! Mi cabeza —se quejó instantes después.

—Te lo mereces; no debes burlarte de una persona sobria —argumentó con un puchero—, y menos si esa persona sobria soy yo.

—Sí, claro —cedió—. Yo también te quiero mucho, amigo.

En otra parte del bosque, otro grupo de cinco chicos fue enfocado y algunos se desvestían rápidamente para meterse a una laguna que había aparecido de la nada. Haru se mostró notablemente interesado ante tal escena, incluso deseando estar ahí en ese momento para nadar entre la belleza de sus aguas, pero un apretón a su camisa lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Oh, no.

Ahora que caía en cuenta, Makoto le temía a los misterios que se ocultaban bajo el agua; y un profundo lago nocturno con un temible ente rondando cerca era una pésima combinación para el agrado del muchacho.

—Makoto —trató de llamarlo, para desviar un poco la atención que le prestaba a la película—. Makoto —repitió con más fuerza, consiguiendo los mismos y desalentadores resultados.

El aludido se encontraba completamente inmerso en la trama, congelado ante tan aterradora visión que se presentaba. No era capaz de escuchar o prestar atención a algo más. Su mente se hallaba sumergida en el suspenso.

Los movimientos oscilatorios del agua sólo le hicieron confirmar lo que se temía. El temible ser estaba a punto de atacar.

—¡He vivido en el engaño toda mi vida! —chilló uno de los muchachos de la película, completamente consternado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó otro, acercándose a él.

—¡Mira! —señaló el agua en la cual ya tenían medio cuerpo sumergido— ¡Tengo un hermano gemelo y no lo sabía! —apuntó a su reflejo que se lamentaba de igual forma que su dueño.

—¡Eres un idiota! —reclamó un tercer chico, proporcionándole un golpe en la cabeza a su entristecido compañero— Tu gemelo ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo y no te habías dado cuenta. De hecho, todos tienen un gemelo —habló con aparente sabiduría, viendo las borrosas réplicas de sus amigos.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces! —exigió un cuarto, quien se encontraba gritándoles desde la orilla porque no sabía nadar y no planeaba meterse al lago—. Que si tenemos gemelos, que si ya nos perdimos y acabaremos en Hollywood, que si un sapo parlante quiere besarnos, ¡ya me cansaron con sus tonterías!

—¡Es por aquí, idiota! —gritó el quinto de los jóvenes, dentro de la laguna—; ¡no le hables al roble! —y empezó a carcajearse, en parte por lo divertido del asunto, en parte por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

De repente los cinco muchachos comenzaron a reírse sin parar, extasiados por la extraña conversación que se había formado, cuando el cuerpo de uno los chicos fue sacudido con violencia y sumergido en las profundidades, logrando que el agua ingresara a sus pulmones y siendo aventado después hacia la orilla, chocando contra el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba afuera, tan fuertemente, que los huesos de ambos crujieron, rompiéndose muchos de éstos e imposibilitándoles el poder huir.

En esta ocasión un grito colectivo se dejó oír por todo el cuarto; por un lado, el peli plata había metido la cabeza completamente en la camisa de su compañero de habitación, abrazándolo por la cintura, haciendo contacto directo con su piel, y temblando mientras el otro le miraba sorprendido. En el otro extremo, Rei abrazaba y hundía la cabeza en una pequeña almohada —salida de quién sabe dónde— y recargándose sobre el hombro del rubio quien había empezado a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura, pero aun riéndose de la situación.

Por su parte, Haruka tensó levemente su cuerpo y soltó una exhalación de sorpresa al advertir un par de piernas rodeando su cadera y sentir los cabellos castaños hacerle cosquillas sobre sus pómulos. El agarre de Makoto se había intensificado de un segundo a otro, acortando casi por completo la distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras su cabeza se hundía entre su hombro y su cuello, casi mordiéndole para no gritar más.

Cuando el morocho salió de su trance y miró nuevamente la pantalla, notó cómo uno de los jóvenes gritaba cuando el ser le desprendía la piel de su lugar, dejando sus músculos al desnudo, tiñendo con su sangre las orillas del lago. Cerró los ojos y llevó grandes bocanadas de aire a su interior, buscando tranquilizarse, sin conocer la causa exacta por la que se había alterado. Los brazos y piernas de Makoto seguían envolviéndolo, casi dejándolo a su merced, y aunque el castaño había levantado la cabeza para mirar la perturbadora escena, aún hundía sus dientes en su piel, mordisqueándole levemente para evitar que se le escapase un grito.

Haru volvió su vista al suelo, en busca de relajación entre las sensaciones que su amigo le hacía experimentar. Y de pronto vio sus palomitas regadas por el piso, haciéndoles compañía a las solitarias papitas. Nunca había desperdiciado tanta comida en su vida.

Suspiró repetidas veces y volvió a concentrarse en el film; según sus cálculos ahora sólo quedaban cinco sobrevivientes.

El personaje principal y su amigo, que ya empezaba a dar crédito a la teoría de su compañero aceptando la existencia del monstruo, recorrieron el bosque buscando a sus compañeros, topándose con los macabros escenarios que había dejado la criatura después de jugar un rato con ellos y cenárselos sin preocuparse por los modales. Desesperados y aterrorizados por los pedazos de carne a los que habían sido reducidos los otros chicos, comenzaron a buscar el vehículo con el que habían llegado, para escapar lo más rápido posible de esa espesura siniestra; pero unos ruiditos interrumpieron abruptamente su búsqueda. Los chicos se congelaron en su lugar, tratando de adivinar de dónde provenían esos sonidos y ocultándose entre las setas para evitar ser detectados.

¿Acaso ellos serían las siguientes víctimas?

Un aire de tensión invadió el ambiente, dejándose sentir tanto dentro como fuera de la película.

El ojiverde volvió a aumentar la fuerza de su agarre, tanto en sus brazos como en sus piernas, haciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de Haruka, envolviéndolo por completo y pegándolo más a él. Haru se llevó a la boca el resto de chocolatines que tenía en la mano, antes de que fuesen a parar también al suelo. No planeaba seguir desperdiciando más alimentos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del film, los dos jóvenes se arrastraban entre la maleza, discutiendo en susurros sobre si acercarse al origen del sonido o huir cobardemente por el lado contrario.

—Vámonos ya o terminaremos como el resto —se oía que decía el chico del conejo matemático.

—No, no podemos abandonarlos si se encuentran en peligro. Tenemos que ayudarlos —insistió el actor principal, moviendo su cuerpo con cautela y aproximándose a los quejidos.

—De seguro ya están muertos; no podremos hacer nada —trataba de detenerlo el otro muchacho, jalándole la manga con empecinamiento—. Lo mejor será que salvemos nuestras vidas.

El protagonista sacudió su brazo, quitándose de encima a su camarada y deslizándose entre la espesura, apartando las plantas que le estorbasen en el camino.

—No, no vayas —pedía su amigo—. Por favor, regresa —le rogaba al otro mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él, tratando aún de frenarlo y avanzando hacia la fuente del perturbador sonido, sin proponérselo.

—Maldita música de suspenso —gruñó Rin por lo bajo, apretando el cuerpo de Nitori con sus brazos al sentir que aumentaba la ansiedad que tenía y percibía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

No es que él fuese un miedoso, pero existían situaciones que lo hacían ponerse alerta y temer un poco sobre lo que pudiese ocurrir después.

—Detente; ¡para ya! —empezaba a alzar la voz el chico más asustadizo, mientras la angustia lo consumía— No quiero… —trató de hablar, aventándose sobre su amigo y aferrándose a su espalda— ¡No quiero perderte!

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

El rubio había llegado a su destino y en un movimiento rápido apartó la estorbosa maleza, dejando ante sí un panorama completamente perturbador.

El ambiente se tornó muy tenso. Pesadamente tenso.

Los dos jóvenes dentro de la pantalla casi habían dejado de respirar al notar lo que se presentaba tan descaradamente frente a ellos. Se hallaban congelados, solamente observando lo que se desarrollaba en el claro que se extendía por delante.

Encima de una lisa roca se encontraba recostada una chica que se retorcía en deleite mientras era toqueteada y penetrada salvajemente por su novio, quien rugía de placer ante las sensaciones que le recorrían la piel.

Los seis jóvenes que observaban la pantalla contuvieron el aliento, inmóviles ante la explícita escena de sexo que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, en donde los gemidos aumentaban de nivel y cargaban el ambiente.

Haruka sintió el cuerpo de Makoto tensarse por completo, casi al mismo tiempo en el que su propio cuerpo se tensaba, rígido ante el acto, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Mientras más se fijaba en el atrevido roce entre los cuerpos de la pantalla, más se concentraba en la unión que había entre la piel de Makoto y la suya, pues las cuatro extremidades del castaño seguían rodeándolo con insistencia, sin intenciones de separarse de él; y eso lo ponía ansioso.

Una lenta y calurosa exhalación se dejó sentir en su oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse. Makoto había liberado el aire que sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo, provocando que Haru a su vez soltara un suspiro de sorpresa y placer, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose furiosamente. La pesada respiración del ojiverde junto con los gruñidos del muchacho de la película inquietaban su mente, haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Unas incontrolables ganas de salir corriendo al baño empezaron a invadirlo.

—¡Vaya! —una cantarina voz cortó el turbio silencio que se había formado— ¡Eso no venía en la sinopsis! —declaró, antes de echarse a reír escandalosamente, cortando con parte de la tensión.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Nitori, saliendo de su escondite improvisado.

—¡Nada! ¡No mires, Ai! ¡No mires! —exclamó el pelirrojo alarmado mientras hundía la cabeza del menor en su pecho, evitando que viese la televisión.

Las carcajadas de Nagisa sólo fueron en aumento.

—Bueno, tenías razón, no están muertos —se dejó oír la voz de uno de los muchachos del filme—. Pero no creo que necesiten nuestra ayuda; es decir, ¡míralos! Ellos solitos pueden con la situación.

—Aunque no quiero interrumpir, tendremos que hacerlo —declaró con seriedad el blondo—. En este bosque nadie está a salvo; tenemos que salir lo más rá…

—Oh, admite que estás celoso —le cortó, empezando a molestarlo—. Pero no te preocupes, yo te daré todo el amor que necesites. ¡Así que no te resistas y ven a mis brazos! —ofreció con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿Acaso sigues borracho? —preguntó con vergüenza, mirando al lado contrario—. Deja de decir boberías y vamos —jaló su mano, dispuesto a salir al claro.

Pero antes de efectuar cualquier movimiento la criatura se les adelantó y fue cuestión de segundos para convertir a los amantes en montículos sanguinolentos que engulló con placer.

Los adolescentes dieron unos cuantos pasos en retroceso y se ocultaron sin ser detectados por el monstruo, huyendo en dirección contraria; ya no había nada que pudiesen hacer por aquellos dos desafortunados compañeros suyos.

—Al menos murieron de forma placentera —trató de subir los ánimos, buscando una manera de apaciguar el miedo.

—¿Placentera? —cuestionó el protagonista—. No me digas que a ti te gustaría morir así.

—Bueno, si es junto a ti… —empezó a hablar, recibiendo una mirada de enojo y vergüenza entremezclada por parte del otro joven—. Está bien, ya no diré nada.

En contraste con la escena, Makoto había vuelto a apretar su agarre, temblando ligeramente al ver la muerte de los dos chicos en el claro, poniendo nuevamente en apuros a Haruka. De alguna forma, las sensaciones que le recorrían al moreno provocaban una aceleración cardiaca imposible de controlar y sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar. Empezó a respirar hondamente para mantener la calma sobre sí y volvió a prestar a tención a la película, tratando de distraerse.

Los jóvenes habían encontrado el automóvil con el que habían llegado, ingresando a él y dirigiéndose a la salida del bosque a toda prisa mientras eran perseguidos por detrás por la extraña y gigantesca figura, quien ya rozaba con sus garras la parte trasera del carro. Desesperado, el protagonista aumentó la velocidad haciéndosele imposible frenar cuando una silueta femenina se atravesó en su camino, mandando su delicado cuerpo a volar, salpicando con su sangre el parabrisas y cayendo violentamente en las garras de la feroz y todavía hambrienta monstruosidad quien se entretuvo con su nueva comida y dejó escapar a los otros dos muchachos. Sin duda alguna, era la chica que había sobrevivido al primer ataque. Sin embargo, la suerte no le duró para siempre.

Un grito de miedo salió de los labios de Makoto, retumbando en el oído del pelinegro, haciéndolo estremecer nuevamente y la estrechez que volvía a surgir entre ambos cuerpos provocó que se desconcentrara definitivamente de la película, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios.

Cuando fue consciente de su entorno otra vez, los créditos ya estaban proyectándose y la luz acababa de ser encendida.

—¡Wau! Fue increíble, ¿verdad? —celebró el pequeño rubio del grupo, saltando de su asiento— ¡Me encantan las películas de terror!

Sí. A Haruka también.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría tan abiertamente como Nagisa.

* * *

**Qu**e historia tan cliché la de la película, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor.


End file.
